Charmed Gilmore
by Vaneesa85
Summary: To: Rory I'm sorry. To: Resa and Izz I'm sorry
1. Jack Disappears

Charmed Gilmore Fic

Sequel to Time Travel

Don't own TV or movie character's just my own.

Jack kept looking at the book for a spell. A spell to get back to Gabby, He couldn't find one. The one they used was a one time deal and he hated that. It's been three months since Lance died. Resa wasn't the same. He was the life of the party. They would bet and he would collect bets but after Danielle left he wasn't the same and he went after a demon by himself and got himself killed. That was the hardest part to contend with. He had to find a way to convince Gabby to come back to him. He had to bring Lance back for the girls and himself. He had to get Danielle to. He just shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He was about to leave when a floor board opened. He looked at something it was a note from Lance

_Ask Victor to take you to Gabby._

Jack looked at it weridly. What was his cousin thinking. How can Victor take him to his Gabby. Jack shrugged his shoulders. He went to see Victor.

"Jack what a plesent surprise what can I do for you"

"I want to see Gabby I want to be with her"

"Son she's gone"

"Lance says you can help me" Jack says deseperatly

"I don't know what he's talking about" Victor says "But you better leave"

"No I'm not leaving until I can be with Gabby" Jack yells

Victor looked darkly

"If you son forget"

"No"

"be forewarned Jack if I do this you might not come back"

"I don't care"

"Yuo will when Princess Gabrilla doesn't remember you"

"She will" Jack says determinely

Victor could see the only way Jack would be able to know is if he went back

"If she doesn't remember you can't come back" Victor says

"So its true" Jack says

Victor nods

"I don't care I want Gabby"

"And if she doesn't want you"

"Then I'll live with the consequences"

"Then so be it" Victor says pointing his finger to the wall where it pulled Jack into a portal.

Jack fell onto the ground. He had to find his Gabby but first he had to change. He stole some clothes. he went to see Gabby. He witnessed her wedding to PRince Henry. He was laughing. Gabby turns and sees him and smiles. She runs to him giving him a kiss.

Henry just laughed. He got up from where he was and he told Gabrilla he knew how exactly how she felt then he left the church and went to go find Danielle.

The Year 2006

Rory saw her two friends "Where is Jack"

They shake their heads "We don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"We don't know we looked everywhere he's nowhere like Lance"

Rory looked pale. Her phone rang it was her father

"Excuse me"

"Dad what's wrong"

"Its your grandparents Rory"

"What about them"

"They were in a car accident last night"

"Dad I'm sorry"

"They requested a small funeral and only the people mentioned in the will to be there"

"O are you one of them"

"As you are to"

"What about mom and my Gilmroe Grandparents"

"Just Emily"

"Why mom needs to be there"

"That's how they wanted i"

Rory frowns "When is the funeral"

"Friday they made the arrangments a week after they died they were to be cremated the funeral follows and the Will is read"

"Dad everyone will know now that I'm a Hayden"

"Is that bad"

"Dad my privacy will be no existent my life will be changed dramatically and the Huntzbergers ugh"

"So this about Logan"

"Yes and no'

"Rory what's so bad about being a Hayden its your birth right'

Rory frowns her dad didn't get it

Chris sighs "Rory be at the reading of the Will at least there is something you should know"

"about"

"About our family your mother doesn't even know"

"About what"

"Just be there"

"okay"


	2. Something Wicca This Way comes

Rory went through the airport down in San Francisco and got a cab to the hospital. When she got there she saw her father, Chief Bennett, Isabella, and Resa along with a woman and man she doesn't recognize.

"Dad"

"Rory you didn't have to come down here" Chris says

"I wanted to I had nothing else to do" Rory says lying

"Thank you um this is your grandmother's sister Piper and her husband Leo" He says introducing them.

"Hello" Rory says

"And you know the girls and Chief Bennett"

Rory nods her head "Hi"

"Noah went to call his wife and Kay and Jessica went to get some food" Chris says

"Why are they all here dad?" Rory asked confused

Chris sighs he had lots to explain.

"We'll talk in the morning okay"

Rory nods her head and sat by her father. She was his only daughter. She saw her newfound Aunt who looked the other way. They saw the doctor come out two hours later.

I'm sorry he didn't make it" He says

Chris had tears in his eyes as well as Sam and the girls. Piper was numbed she had a lost a whole lot already why did life have to be so cruel to her why was she the only survivor of her family.

They went back to the Manor and Chris and Sam started preparing for the funeral. Piper went up to her room with Leo and lied there. She knew she had to continue at least through her nieces training.

"are you okay" Leo asks

"No but I will be I have to" Piper says crying

"Shshs baby everything will be fine you'll see" Leo says

"I hope so I just want to be reunited with my sisters" Piper whispers

"you can be up in the attic"

Piper shook her head "No Wyatt will come"

"Okay" Leo says sighing.

A Week later Chris still hadn't talked to Rory about anything. He was busy getting his parent's affairs in order with Chief Bennett while Piper locked herself up in her room.

"Dad"

"Hm"

"Can you tell me now what's going on"

"Yeah Sam's my older brother Izzie, Resa, Kay, Noah, Jessica, and Hank are all your cousins even through Hank is once removed he's Aunt Paige's son"

"O"

"The Funeral will be tomorrow we're caring out their wishes of a small funeral"

"But everyone will want to know and come"

"They wanted it this way sweets"

"Okay" Rory says quietly

"I'm sorry for ignoring you I just had to get their affairs in order"

"I understand"

"There's a lot of things you don't know kiddo about myself or my family and I'm sorry that's my fault but you have to understand I was only doing it to protect you so were your grandparents"

"what are you talking about dad"

"We'll talk to you tomorrow" Chris says putting a kiss on her head "Just remember Rory you're the oldest and we'll talk in the morning"

"all right"

Isabella and Resa went into the attic. They saw a trunk

"what's this" Isabella says going over to a stand

"Its old" Resa says looking at the book

"Hey here's a letter" Isabella says

_Dear Izzie, Resa _

_Hope this will help you guys with your journey to becoming the greatest freaks ever I mean that sincerely. I went through time to find my true love and I hope you girls find happiness and don't let the elders and your destiny bother you too much have fun and be the troublemakers you can be. You'll find something that can get you two into perfect trouble and once you find out what that is you'll understand this letter. _

_Love _

_Your grandfather/cousin Jack_

Both Resa and Isabella looked at each other confusingly. They then opened the book to the first page

**Dominus Trinus**:

_Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power.__ (First Episode of Charmed Something Wicca this way comes)_

"Ha" Isabella says

"What do you think that means" Resa asks

"I don't know come on lets go to bed" Isabella says

They go to their rooms and fall asleep unknown to them that they had just changed their lives.


	3. Aruthor's Note

Arthurs Note

On all My Stories

Sorry for the delay on updating my stories. I got several excuses for all of them

A: my computer is being repaired RIGHT NOW it might take two to six weeks to be done

B: I'm going to ASU so you know how it is

C: I get writers block. I get a burst of idea's for a story and then when I stop I either forget the rest of the idea or I just don't have an idea at that point

D: if anyone has any idea's for any of my stories I have up right now that are in progress please feel free to email me those idea's or Facebook it which ever one.

Okay well that's the Excuses


End file.
